Un Amor Celestialmente Normal
by Colourless Ly
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un demonio se enamora de un ángel a primera vista y lo lleva devuelta al cielo por que esta herida? Se arma un problema por ayudarlo y en el punto de casi llegar a muerte, es salvado por el Ángel. Pero tratar de mantener una relación normal, celestialmente normal, cuando a uno de ellos le habían borrado la memoria no era posible, hasta aquel día. [Zevis]


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es completamente mía.  
><span>

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre: "Tu OTP" del foro El Gran Reino De Fiore._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Un Amor Celestialmente Normal<strong>_

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, vivía el Hijo de Satán, Zeref Infernuz. Zeref era un joven bastante timido y muy distinto a su padre. Zeref no queria ser un demonio, y de por si, no odiaba a Dios, pues este le dio la vida. Pero lo mantenia en secreto, por su propia seguridad. Zeref usualmente salia al mundo humano y miraba al cielo, en busca de algo celestial que llamara su atención, y algo lo hizo, pero no necesariamente fue el cielo. Algo en los arbustos se movía y parecía atascado. Zeref se acerco y se quedo plasmado. Era una ángel. Y tenia un ala atascada. El Ángel no se percataba de la presencia de Zeref, así que este la miro detalladamente, puesto que no sabe cuando será la próxima ves que vea a un ángel. Este tenia el cabello rubio y ondulado, que a medida que forcejeaba para salir, se enredaba con el arbusto, sus ojos eran verde olivo, y brillaban por la luz de su areola. Ella tenia un vestido sencillo blanco y unas pulseras doradas en ambas muñecas. Ella andaba descalza. Zeref se sonrojo por su lindura, sus compañeros le habían dicho que los ángeles eran hermosos, pero esta no solo era hermosa, era adorable. Zeref se asomo desde el árbol y se acerco lentamente. El ángel lo miro y retrocedió lo poco que podía dado que su ala estaba atrapada. Se notaba el miedo en su rostro, esto le dio tristeza a Zeref, pero estaba decidido a ayudarla.

Zeref—No, no tengas miedo. No te voy a herir.

Angel—¡A-a-atras demonio !

Dijo sosteniendo una cruz en sus manos, Zeref cerro un ojo tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que le producía la cruz.

Zeref—Ugh... Solo iba a ayudarte con tu ala.

Dijo con una mano en su cuerno derecho y la otra apuntando a su ala. El ángel titubeó un poco.

Ángel—¡¿Cómo se que no estas mintiendo?!

Zeref—Dada la situación si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiese hecho

El ángel bajo la cruz y lo miró dudosamente. A Zeref esto le parecía adorable, ya que ella era mucho mas pequeña que Zeref, y en vez de parecer amenazante, mas bien parecía un conejito. Zeref se acerco lentamente a su ala, y con sus garras rompió la rama que mantenía cautiva el ala del ángel. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no solo tenia el ala atrapada, sino que también estaba herida. El ángel contrajo el ala lo mas rápido que pudo, intento volar pero de inmediato callo al suelo.

Zeref—Estás herida, no puedes volar.

Ángel—¡Silencio demonio!

Zeref—Mi nombre es Zeref, no demonio.

Ella abrio los ojos como platos e intento volar de nuevo pero volvió a caer con aun mas fuerza, causando que la herida se abriera aun mas. Ella intento volar otra ves, pero esta ves Zeref la levantó de la cintura.

Zeref—¿Qué parte de estas herida y no puedes volar no entendiste señorita?

Angel—¡No! Sueltame

Ella forcejeaba pero Zeref la tomaba con fuerza. Zeref vio en una placa de su cuello el nombre Mavis.

Zeref—Mavis, por favor, deja de moverte sino quieres que te lleve cargada de vuelta al cielo.

Angel—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Zeref—La placa que llevas como collar en tu cuello me lo dice todo, ahora siéntate, creo que tengo algunos vendajes en mi mochila.

El bajo a Mavis y busco algunos bedajes en su mochila. Mavis se sento y empezo a jugar con unas piedritas que se encontraban por ahí. El silencio era incomodo, así que Zeref pensó en empezar una conversación.

Zeref—Y... ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí Mavis?

Mavis—En busqueda de almas en espera, pero me perdí y aquí acabe ¿Y tu?

Zeref—Generalmente salgo por que me harto del infierno.

Mavis— Buen punto, quien no se hastiara del infierno.

Zeref—Mi padre y toda su tropa aman ese lugar.

Mavis—Si... Tu padre.

Dijo con un todo de vos que obviamente reflejaba miedo. Zeref termino de ponerle los bendajes, de pronto, los cuernos de Zeref se prendieronen fuego, y se alejo rapidamente de mavis. Su padre noto su ausencia, y tambien su compañía. El tomo a Mavis de la mano, la cargo de modo princesa, abrió sus alas demoniacas y voló al cielo. Le dolían los cuernos, pero eso era mejor que ves como asesinaban a un ángel. Mavis estaba totalmente sorprendida, y preocupada, al parecer algo malo pasaba en el infierno, como para que los cuernos de el se prendieran en fuego, y almo malo debería de pasar para que un demonio se arriesgue a estar cerca de el cielo. En pocos momento s se vieron rodeados de Ángeles guerreros. Zeref esquivaba ataques, aun con Mavis en brazos, mientras subía. El aterrizó en la entrada del cielo, y le dio una patada a esta para abrir la. Muchas heridas se abrían en sus brazos, pero no iba a desistir. Dejo a Mavis en el suave suelo de nubes, y salió volando en picada hacia el suelo.

Mavis—Dios lo ayude ahora.

Dijo con preocupacion mientras juntaba sus manos. Mavis se levantó y algunos ángeles guerreros se acercaron a ella.

AngelGuerrero1— ¡Mavis! ¿Estas bien? Ese demonio no te hizo nada malo?

Mavis—No, al contrario, me ayudo.

Dijo mientras apuntaba al vendaje en su ala. Ella se asomó al agujero que dejo Zeref en su huida.

Mavis— Lo que me preocupa es el bienestar de él, en el lío que se metio por ayudarme.

AngelGuerrero2—Cierto, en el infierno esta rotundamente prohibido acercarse a un angel.

AngelGuerrero3— Y dilo fuerte, por que muchos de ellos han sido asesinados solo por levantar sospecha.

Mavis—Pero mas importante, por que, si todo demonio que siquiera se acerca al cielo es incinerado, el solo salio con heridas?

Dijo con sierta curiosidad, pero a la ves preocupación mientras veía como Zeref desaparecía entre la densa neblina que separaba el mundo humano del Infierno. Zeref aterrizaba en la entrada del infierno, siendo observado con cierta burla y molestia de parte de otros demonios.

Demonio1— Zeeeeereeeeef~

Zerer—¿Qué quieren?

Demonios en general—Ha~ iluso

Zeref bufó con molesta y siguió a el palacio de su padre. Llego al frente de este, y entró a el. Todo estaba oscuro y silecioso, Solo se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor de las malas almas a lo lejos. Cuando de pronto, sitio una gran y afilada pesuña aplastarlo contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo osas a jugar con mi honor?!

Zeref—¡P-P-Padre! ¡Por favor!

Satán—¡Oh No! ¡Zeref! ¡Tú haz sobrepasado mis limites! ¡¿Como puedes abusar de mi confianza?!

El clavaba aun mas profundo la pesuña en la espalda de Zeraf, quien apenas tenia resistencia contra la fuera de su padre.

Satán—¡Debí matarte desde el principio! ¡Una simple cucaracha hibrida salida de una inmunda mala alma basura!

Zeref—¡Agh! ¡Por favor! Ya basta

Satán—¡Pero no! Despues de lo que hisiste, te perdone, y te borré la memoria. ¡Porque fui bueno! ¡Y por que todo aquel que vive se enamora, pero aun después de que te borré la memoria fallaste como demonio!

Zeref aun sin saber de lo que su padre hablaba, imploraba su misericordia.

Satán—Pero mira, como ultimo acto de misericordia, te devolveré la memoria de tu y tu amor prohibido.

Satán chasqueo su dedo y una onde violata fue agrandandose hasta traspasar el techo. A Zeref le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente...De Mavis y el. Recordó cuando se conocieron mucho antes de que lo hicieran hoy, de que salen juntos, de que se amaban hasta el fin, de que su padre había descubierto lo ocurrido, a Mavis estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo mientras este caía de vuelta al infierno y ella gritaba su nombre con lagrimas de amor bajando en su rostro. Zeref simplemente podía llorar en silencio ahora...Se había enamorado de un ángel, y el ángel le correspondía...

Zeref—¿Por... Qué?...

decía con su ultimo aliento, mientras Satán soltaba una grave carcajada. De pronto, el techo exploto en varios pedazos, y una luz celestial alejo a Satán de Zeref

—¡Zeref! ¡Mi amor!

Zeref fue rodeado por suaves y tibios brazos, que pronto se convirtio e un abrazo. Ya no podia abrir los ojos, puesto que ya no tenia fuerzas para ello, pero reconocia la melodiosa vos de Mavis, su preciosa angel de ojos Esmeralda. Y en ese mismo instante, Zeref perdio la consiencia. Mavis, aun que Zeref era mucho mas pezado, pudo ponerlo en su espalda y volver al cielo. No tenia mucho tiempo, puesto que la luz celestial que alejaba a Satán de ellos pronto cesaria, y su escapatoria al cielo se veria aun mas complicada. Mavis salio al mundo humano a tiempo, pero aun tenia que subir al cielo, y sus alas estaban un poco cansadas, pero no hiba a dejar a su amado atrás. Los recuerdo le habian llegado de golpe, y recordo lo asustada que estaba cuando Satán decidio borrarle la memoria a ambos. No dejaria que la alejaran de Zeref, no lo perderia de nuevo. Llegó al cielo. Unos angeles lo recibieron y se dirigian a curarlo. Ese mismo dia seran enviados a reencarnarse como humanos y amarse sin precupaciones de que si Satán los acosa o si su amor es prohibido. Simple y llanamente, un Amor celestialmente Normal.


End file.
